Duro pero seguro
by Perfect Hell
Summary: — ¡Pervertido! —gritó Naruto, alejándose de él y abrazándose a sí mismo. Llevaban más de dos horas ahí, ocultos en aquella cueva, esperando que la tormenta que se había desatado, cesara. Yaoi.


**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia de SasuNaru, así que les pido no sean tan crueles *llora*... ok, bueno... el título de éste fanfic se lo debo a una amiga del facebook, jaja. No me gusto mucho como me quedo, pienso que pude hacerlo mejor... pero espero que a ti te guste. :)

**F**anfic dedicado: Mandi

**Warning!:** OoC, Lime, Abuso sexual (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen. Lo único mío es el trama de esta historia.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>๋<strong>**• **Duro pero seguro **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

— ¡Qué dijiste! —exclamó Naruto, con cierto enojo en su voz. La frase dicha por su mejor amigo/enemigo de toda la vida, le había sacado de quicio. No era la típica broma del chico Uchiha, no… era más bien como una patada en el trasero dada con todas las fuerzas de Tsunade. ¡Imagínense el inmenso dolor que debe ser algo como eso!

El rubio miró a Sasuke sonreír. Esa estúpida sonrisa tan egocéntrica en él, pero que se le veía jodidamente bien.

Naruto podía pensar en mil insultos en ese momento; sin embargo su cerebro (créanlo o no, tiene cerebro) estaba en un estado de shock temporal. Tal vez, hubiera preferido esa patada en el trasero que lo que había escuchado de su amigo.

—Es la verdad…—lo escuchó y sintió sus mejillas arder, estaba seguro que pronto saldría un extraño humo por sus orejas. La rabia que sentía en ese momento estaba provocando que dentro de su cabeza se formara un caldo cerebral a la Uzumaki. Sería delicioso, las ideas serían los condimentos y los fabulosos pensamientos que recorrían su mente acerca de cómo asesinar a su amigo le darían el toque final al caldo.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No es verdad! —gritó Naruto, recibiendo una mirada tranquila de Sasuke. Pero, en esa mirada él sabía que se estaba burlando. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, y se alejó por inercia un poco más de aquel pervertido que tenía como amigo–o al menos esa idea quería hacerse hasta el momento–.

Sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre él, decidió mantenerse tranquilo o al menos esa era su intención hasta que sintió una cálida respiración cerca de su oreja. Se sonrojó al instante al darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba a pocos centímetros de él–por no decir milímetros–.

— ¡Pervertido! —gritó Naruto, alejándose de él y abrazándose a sí mismo. Llevaban más de dos horas ahí, ocultos en aquella cueva, esperando que la tormenta que se había desatado, cesara. Naruto lamentaba aquel momento en que Sakura decidió quedarse a ayudarle a Tsunade, diciendo que ellos dos podían solos en esa misión.

Podría golpearlo y salir corriendo de ahí, pero… ¿por qué motivo lo acusaría al llegar con la vieja hokage? No podía llegar y decirle: "Me acosó sexualmente". No, jamás le creerían. Sin mencionar que recibiría una paliza de todas las admiradoras que tenía el joven Uchiha.

— ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Pareces nervioso? —dijo Sasuke, acercándose a él. Naruto podría jurar que estaba siendo acechado por una terrible bestia, sintió la pared en su espalda y su respiración se hizo más pausada; como queriendo dejar de respirar en ese momento.

—No… te… a…acerques…—dijo Naruto, demostrando sólo su nerviosismo. Sintió nauseas, al sentir una presión en su estómago. Soltó un grito al sentir algo cerca de su sexo, pero pronto fue callado por los labios del Uchiha. Una mano escurridiza se metió entre su pantalón acariciando aquella parte tan sensible en él.

—Te lo dije…—susurró Sasuke, una vez que se hubo separado de él. Naruto lo miró con un fuerte sonrojo adornando su rostro, reteniendo aquellos gemidos que querían salir de improvisto.

—Apart… apártate…—dijo Naruto, entre jadeos. Aferró sus manos a los hombros del Uchiha y soltó un suspiró al oído de éste.

—Te dije que te habías endurecido.

—Cie…cie…rra… —no pudo acabar la frase, todas sus fuerzas se habían ido al carajo. Estaba duro, eso lo tenía en cuenta… lo que no entendía es porque demonios quería que su "amigo" siguiera. Pensó en los fuertes golpes que le iban a dar las fans de Sasuke, pero… en ese momento no le importaba. Después de todo, pensaba irse a entrenar con el sabio pervertido por mucho tiempo; olvidarse de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y golpear fuertemente al idiota de su amigo.

Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: eso _jamás_ iba a volver a pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>eviews?

Gracias por leer!


End file.
